


Frisk Tries to Woo goat mom and fails.

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Valentines stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: Anon: 100 with Frisk and toriel?100. I’m sorry, but that was adorable.
Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Frisk Tries to Woo goat mom and fails.

As the former queen of all monsters and the current guardian of the ruins, Toriel was no stranger to the vile and violent ways of humanity. She was no stranger to these terrible attributes, but she had chose to make an effort to see the virtues of the human race. Their patience, their bravery, their integrity, their perseverance, their kindness, their justice, and their determination.

However, there were moments where she found herself at a loss for words with the human child who had fallen into her care.

Frisk was not a vile or bad child, far from it in fact. They even showed the other monsters in the ruins more kindness and patience than she could muster for those little cretins! And they had shown themselves to be a clever child as well, solving the tricky puzzles of the ruins even without her help.

But there was one little problem that the Goat monster had with the human child: They would not stop flirting with her. Thankfully, it was a mild problem, but it was still persistent enough to make her worry at times and get slightly annoyed at others.

This time though, she found it both cute and hilarious.

This time, Frisk had tried to set up a romantic valentines dinner date. A dinner that was snail spaghetti (which they often turned their nose up at under normal circumstances), fancy garlic bread (it had a little bow tie, top hat, and everything!), and sparkling grape juice (which was in place of champagne as the child was not old enough to drink alcohol.).

They had put a lot of effort into this, they were in a fancy outfit that was perfect for a date, the dinner was candle lit and had rose petals scattered everywhere, and a lot of their flirting through the meal was filled with cheesy valentines day puns.

To Frisk chagrin, the Monster queen they tried so hard to woo had laughed throughout most of the dinner, only taking breaks to breathe and not even touching her food because she was either laughing to hard or cooing over how cute Frisk was being. After the dinner was over Toriel could only say:

“I’m sorry my child, but that was adorable.”


End file.
